cardgamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Dringenberg
Mike Dringenberg (born ) is a German/American comic book artist best known for his work on DC Comics/Vertigo's Sandman series with writer Neil Gaiman. Biography Dringenberg was born in Laon, France. Dringenberg's earliest work was in independent comics in the 1980s for publishers such as Eclipse Comics and Vortex Comics, including Enchanter, Alien Worlds, Total Eclipse and Kelvin Mace. He worked on Adolescent Radioactive Blackbelt Hamsters, a parody of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, which itself was a parody of many then-current comic books, and Shock the Monkey. His mainstream work includes DC's Doom Patrol with writer Grant Morrison, where he co-created Flex Mentallo, the fantasy card game Magic: The Gathering, and White Wolf Publishing's card game Vampire: The Eternal Struggle. , from The Sandman #8 (Aug. 1989), drawn by Mike Dringenberg]] Dringenberg came to prominence for his work on The Sandman, where he started as the series' inker over pencil art by Sam Kieth but switched to pencilling when Kieth left after the fifth issue. Tousley, Nancy (October 12, 1991). "Artist draws a 'cinema for the page'", Calgary Herald, p. B9. He drew eleven issues, all but one inked by Malcolm Jones III, and his understated, realistic style did much to establish the tone of the series. He co-created the popular character Death,Manning "1980s" in Dolan, p. 240: "Neil Gaiman, aided by penciller Mike Dringenberg, introduced the character Death to a fascinated readership...Death was an instant hit and arguably became more popular than the Sandman himself." whom he based on Cinnamon, a woman he knew from the dance clubs in Salt Lake City, Utah. Gaiman had imagined her looking like Louise Brooks or Nico, but ultimately preferred Dringenberg's version. Dringenberg stated in a 2014 interview that "None of the characters are direct renderings of individual people; they're composites emerging from my memories; case in point, while my friend Cinnamon was a primary visual inspiration for Death, she never actually posed for me as the character while I worked on the series. Most of the time, my girlfriend Givette and my friends McAnn and Nyssa actually posed and they each brought their own personalities to the task." He co-created Desire, basing his/her appearance on the work of Patrick Nagel, and had a hand in much of the character design apparent in the early series. Dringenberg's work appears in the Sandman collections "Preludes and Nocturnes", "The Doll's House" and "Season of Mists". He is credited in every printing as being one of the series' creators, as he is responsible for the iconic representation of many of the principal characters. He is an illustrator of book jackets and CD covers, most notably for various books by J. R. R. Tolkien, Kij Johnson, Charles de Lint, Kage Baker, and San Francisco's Big City Orchestra. He did interior decorations for Sharyn November's Firebirds Soaring (2009). Bibliography Acclaim Comics * Arabian Nights on the World of Magic: The Gathering #1-2 (covers only) (1995-1996) * Homelands on the World of Magic: The Gathering #1 (text story) (1996) Dark Horse Comics * Dark Horse Presents #85 (1994) DC Comics * Doom Patrol #42 (1991) * The Sandman #1-4 (inker); #6-11, 14-16, 21, 28 (penciller) (1989-1991) * Who's Who in the DC Universe #5 (Dream illustration), #8 (Death illustration), #15 (The Dreaming and Endless illustrations) (1990-1992) Eclipse Comics * Adolescent Radioactive Black Belt Hamsters #3 (inker); #5 (cover only); #9 (one page only) (1986-1988) * Alien Worlds vol. 2 #1 (1988) * Clint #1-2 (1986-1987) * Total Eclipse #1 (Prowler backup story) (1988) Entity-Parody * Enchanter: Prelude to Apocalypse #1-3 (1993) IDW Publishing * Hero Comics #1 (2011) Image Comics * Comic Book Tattoo #1 (2008) * Spawn #34 (one page Violator illustration) (1995) Marvel Comics * Daredevil #339-340, 342-343 (covers only) (1995) * Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme #81 (one page only) (1995) * Shadows & Light #3 (one page only) (1998) * Strange Tales: Dark Corners #1 (1998) * X-Universe #2 (two pages only) (1995) Vortex Comics * Kelvin Mace #1 (1985) References External links * *Mike Dringenberg at Mike's Amazing World of Comics Category:1960s births Category:American comics artists Category:Game artists Category:Living people Category:Magic: The Gathering artists